Love Letter
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Alexis writes one last love letter to someone she wishes she never let go.


**This is just something late at night sick and with writer's block so it's most likely not very good. But you know. Just a very short one-shot. This was really not ment to be a story. There is a story behind this letter. A real love story if you wanna call it that. Or maybe a puppy love story. But if you want to hear where this letter really came from just read the bottom. **

**Also I don;t see this pairing at all so I though it would be fun to write it.**

**I do not own YUGIOH GX!**

* * *

Alexis looked over her shoulder at her sleeping friends. If they caught her writing this they would ask her qustions and never let it go. I mean thy where happy when they broke up. Mindy had always told her it wouldn;'t work out. I mean he would leave her. Jazzman was most likely just green with enviy because he choose her over her. Which was silly because the two had never dated nor had they ever even talked. Jazzman was just mad because she liked him too.

Alexis looked down at the letter she had written. She slipped it into an envolpe.

"I hope you read this." She though as she mailed it.

* * *

_I just had you on my mind. Seems that you haunt my thoughts now...more than ever before. Maybe it's because I never knew how much I cared for you. I always though I was taking you for granted. Your "I love you's", your smile, the way you cared for me. I never thought it was evened out. You know, like you cared more about me than I cared about you. Which may have been true. I didn't like useing it. But you know after I gave you that letter I found out something. I cared more than I though. So now yeah, I kinda regreat ending it some. But you know I have my moments when I"m happy about it. But that's only when I think of our flaws. When I think of all the things you did. How we used to be. I mean at the start we could just open up to each other. But after a while I think we put a few walls maybe. I don'rt know. I'm not a mind reader. I just wanted to tell you.._

_I remeber when you first told me you loved me. The whole time I though we are to young to know what love is. I was most likely right because Jazzmen was right, "You just though you loved me." But you know, I still liked thinking that you did. _

_Now it's strang because we used to be so close. But now we don't talk. The last things we ssaid to each was calling the other one a shitty boyfirned/girlfriend. Yeah, we both wheren't perfect but niether of use deserved to hear that. It wasn't true. Well, maybe in some ways for the both of us but not as much as I brough it out to be. _

_I just wanted to give you this to say that I do still care. I even get mad when I see you talking to other girls because it makes me mad for some reason. But that's not my point. My real point is I wanted to tell you how much you did for me. Without knowing it. When we started dating you brough back a girl who had been dead for a long time. The girl I used to be before I started hating myself. The girl who never cared about what others though about her. The girl who got out of bed every day and for the first time in a long time could look in the mirrou and not see her flaws but see what makes her beautiyful. You brough her back. She isn't here much anymore. Now she's slowly going away. I don't knw if all of her is going to fade. I just wanted to say thanks for bring the old me back. _

_Love,_

_Alexis_

_P.S I kept the first love letter you ever gave me. The one that made me cry. I never told you how happy that made me. The day you gave me that letter was the day I really started having feeling for you, I guess. The day I started thinking of you as a boyfriend instead of my friend. The day you became both. _

* * *

Zane scanned over the letter. He never though she cared that much. I mean Alexis broke up with him. This whole letter was doing nothing but makeing his head spean. But then again in the break up letter she did seem to have felt sorrow. So maybe she never wanted to break up, she just did what she though was best for her and him.

Maybe Zane would never know, but if he ever did get the chance to ask he would. I mean just becasue they stopped talking didn;t men they couldn't piclk uo where the left off. Right?

Well maybe he was just giving himself false hope that she wanted him back. But Zane knew their was no point in beating himself up wondering becasue he may never speak to ehr again at the rate tehy where going. But still.... it ment a lot to knew she cared.

Zane slipped the letter into his jacket pocket. He would hang onto it until she got ride of her letter. Faiar was fair.

* * *

**I know it made no snese hardly. But like I said I was sick so et's just say my cold was missing with my writting skills! XD **

**Anyway the story behind this letter was I was thinking of how I felt about my break up with my boyfriend. So I was writting what was on my mind and well I decided to make it into a fanfic.**

**Well, review please.**


End file.
